Kim and the Sheclones
by faeriescript
Summary: When Shego discovers that Drakken plans to clone her, her only choice is to enlist in the help of her nemesis- Kim Possible. Meanwhile, Kim must deal with going to college and her lonesome boyfriend troubles. What causes them to connect? KiGo all the way
1. Vacation?

Whoo! First KiGo fan fiction. Positive criticism is appreciated!

Oh, also, the story line is not mine. It belongs to Tongxing Ai, although I don't know if that's her FF username. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kim Possible or anything related to or of Disney Channel.

* * *

The summer had officially- and maliciously- descended on Kim Possible's section of the globe. All of Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton were suffering severe heat waves, forcing children and adults alike to abandon the outdoors for the refuge of air conditioning. Those without it had to take comfort in the crowded community pools (if they hadn't their own) that hadn't yet to evaporate.

Dr. Drakken and Shego moved their hide-out to the rock-face cave in which they had started their evil career together. A roaring waterfall obscured the entrance from view, and provided relief from the scorching sun. It was the perfect place to plan the next attempt of world domination.

However, as the tall, blue-skinned man wheeled out an old, rugged green suitcase, Shego thought he had something else on his mind, a rare occurrence of firsts. "What are you doing?" She questioned, a tone of scorn and skepticism lacing her voice. A steel fingernail file was poised above her left hand as she paused to observe him. It was an old habit of hers that kept her preoccupied and her metal-tipped claws in good ripping and tearing condition. They always grew dull after a scrabble with Kim Possible.

"I'm packing," Drakken answered nonchalantly as he stuffed wads of clothes into the bag. He added a few extra things, such as a copy of Villains Weekly Magazine, a toothbrush, some mechanical gizmos, and a beach ball. Unfortunately, the beach ball had been previously blown up, and try as he might, Drakken couldn't get it to fit in the suitcase. He grunted and made odd noises, but the case refused to zip shut.

"Well, obviously," Shego growled, rolling her eyes with growing impatience as she watched him try- and fail- to close the suitcase with the ball inside. With an annoyed puff of breath, she stood from her chair and stalked over to him, and then snatched the ball from his suitcase. Before he could protest, her grip on the plastic plaything grew tighter and tighter until it popped, and became limp in her grasp. She shoved it back into his luggage and returned to her seat, picking up her nail file again.

"Hey!" He whined, poking the broken ball with his tiny finger. "I wanted to use that…" He growled in irritation, but then sighed and returned to packing his things. He wandered about the area, selecting items of his possession and stashing them away for travel. Shego watched him with a curious, slanted gaze, and when she could finally stand it no longer, got up and followed him about the lair.

"This isn't one of those Diablo-army-screwing-with-Kimmie's-head sort of plans, is it?" She asked with incredulity, her slender dark eyebrows rising on her face. After a second she added dryly, "Unless, of course, you've already forgotten how _that_ one turned out."

Drakken scowled, and waved his hand as to shoo her away. "Of course not, Shego. That plan was flawed. This is something…else." She waited a moment for him to launch a gloating master scheme, but he instead turned his back to her and continued his activities. Her aggravation grew instantly, but she only watched as he walked briskly into another room. He was gone for a few minutes, and so she reluctantly returned to her chair. As she filed away, she wondered briefly if he was trying to hide something from her. _Nah. He's not smart enough for that_, she thought, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Eventually, from the corner of her eyes, she saw his figure waltz back into the room, and peered up with interest. Her jaw dropped, as did the nail file. It fell to the ground with a soft chiming noise, but Shego made no move to retrieve it. "What is _THAT_?" She managed to croak, her mouth open and unbelieving. Her expression seemed as though it were fighting back and forth between disgust, disbelief, and uncontrollable laughter. She faintly gestured towards the strange one-piece red-and-white jumper he had come out wearing.

Drakken slipped on a pair of shades, and his lips pursed with annoyance at her wide eyes and crooked smile. "What's it look like? It's a swimsuit," he answered, slicking back the mohawk of black hair with his palm. There was a moment of silence, but then Shego erupted with laughter, clutching her sides and nearly falling from her chair. Just about every part of her shook with loud guffaws, and they echoed through the cave with varying intensity. Drakken's scowl darkened and deepened, and he balled his tiny little fists at his sides and glared, but she continued on as if he weren't standing there.

Growling, he turned away from her and angrily threw more things into his suitcase, almost as if he couldn't wait to escape the incessant teasing and mocking he received when in the presence of his sidekick. Although her eyes were blurred with joyful tears, Shego could see him dragging his suitcase towards the hovercraft.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec, Doc," she said, gasping for air. She put her gloved hand over her mouth so he wouldn't have to see the giggles still reigning freely. "You can't be serious."

He glanced briefly over his shoulder, frowned, but proceeded. "I'm very serious, Shego. Summer vacation with Mother is a very, very serious matter. Now if you'll excuse me-" She had gotten up to walk after him, and now took a step to the side so he could lug his suitcase into the craft. However, he barely had enough muscle to lift it off the ground, and so she watched with amusement as he pushed, pulled, kicked, grunted, and shoved the thick bag over the side of the machine. When it finally toppled into the hover car, Shego leaned against the vehicle and arched an eye brow, hand on her hip.

"How come this is the first time you've told me?" She asked with a snort, folding her arms over her chest. Both bright green eyes studied his face, for any sign of betrayal; as far as she knew, his dear old 'Mommy' didn't even like leaving home. He paused for a second to think, and then turned to look at her.

"Because she didn't want you to feel bad," he answered coolly, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Anyways, you need to stay here and guard the lair. Kim Possible might be lurking about…I don't want her to destroy anything before I get back. I trust you can handle that?"

The woman ignored the mild insult and shook her head, although she couldn't help but feel glad he was leaving. Finally, some alone time. "Fine. Whatever. I'm taking my vacation leave early. I want my paycheck on Friday." She turned on her heel and sauntered away, picking up a random magazine on the way.

Drakken lifted his hand as if to object, but then thought better about it and grunted. "Fine. Just don't break anything while I'm gone." He threw his arms over the side of the craft and tried to heft himself over, but instead he ended up just holding on and kicking his small feet frantically, with no avail. His 'Eeehhh…Ahhh…Uhhhs' of anger grew more frequent, until he finally succeeded in falling into the vehicle. His triumphant 'Aha!' didn't even faze Shego, who was already absorbed in an article about manicure sustentation.

"Farewell, Shego," he called once he righted himself and was seated in the proper place. He gazed curiously at the various buttons and switches, and then muttered to himself with frustration. "Shego! Which one-"

"It's the green one."

He glanced over the buttons and located the mentioned, and pressed it with delight. "Right….Farewell, Shego. I shall be back within the week." The hovercraft hummed to life and rose from the ground, pushing out dust and debris out from under it with blasts of air. Shego merely turned around so that the dirt didn't interfere with her reading.

From behind her, she could hear the sounds of Drakken's terrible navigating skills as he shakily drove it out from the cave, knocking over tools and other things on his way out. When he got outside there was a shout of surprise that quickly fainted away, and she could only guess that he had ran the damn thing into the waterfall.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself, flipping the page. After a moment the hum returned, and then raced away.

* * *

I made a few minor edits to the chapter; nothing big. Thanks for the reviews! ^___^


	2. Cloning in the Carribbean

Alright, Chapter 2 is up and running! Thank you for the reviews; I'm glad people like it so far. ;D

Again, the story/plot line is not of my original creation: they belong to Tongxing Ai (but I don't know if that's her FF screenname)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything related to or of Disney Channel.

* * *

It was barely past eleven o'clock in the morning, and Kim was still buried under the blankets. Sunlight lanced through her room, unveiling the girlish style that had been hidden in the night. From the bedside table, Kim's alarm clock suddenly launched into a series of high-pitched chirps, resulting in a conscious movement from the mound of sheets. A faint groan rose from under the fabric, and soon a young, slender arm snaked out and sought the beeping machine. When her fingers finally found the clock, she slammed down on the large button and the noise ceased.

Kim Possible sat up, pushing the covers back with her hands. She held the clock up to her face so she could decipher the time. "11:15," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and temple with the palm of her free hand. Her large mane of orange hair was sticking out in all directions, and some of the makeup she had failed to remove the previous night was smeared across her cheek. Yawning, she kicked the blankets off the rest of the way, swung her feet off the edge of the bed, stood, and stretched. As she lifted her arms above her head to relieve her muscles, a thought suddenly struck her and she lowered them slowly. Her face became solemn, and her lips pursed with faint disappointment. Today was the day to pack.

Sighing to herself, Kim gathered her shower necessities and trotted down the stairs that led from her bedroom. From below, there wafted the scent of mother's, Ann Possible, cooking. Kim smelled bacon and waffles, and a small, grateful smile curved at her lips. Her mother knew that Kim was packing today, and probably felt that her daughter needed a bit of a cheerfulness boost. Somewhere else, hopefully not in the living room, Kim heard the muffled thuds of her twin brothers messing around- they had mentioned the other day that they were working on a top-secret project, but Kim had no inclination to find out. Half of the things that the Tweebs did made her want to move out earlier.

Only half-awake, Kim shut herself in the bathroom for a shower, wishing she could just go back to bed.

She emerged again about half an hour later, pulling a brush through her fiery orange hair and humming lightly to herself. She figured that she should make the most out of the day- besides, what wasn't exciting about college? _Being alone. Being separated from friends and family_. She thought almost bitterly, setting the brush down on her vanity before she returned to her room. She gazed at herself in her floor-length mirror and stared curiously at her chosen outfit. It was the outfit she wore the most, and yet, couldn't get enough of. "Green tank top and blue capris?" She wondered out loud, sticking her hands in the pockets and moving them around, watching the bulges in the fabric with a sort of half-awareness. The Kimunicator lived in her pockets, practically. She didn't want to change too much…but the attire was going to remind her a lot of her high school years.

"So do I put it in my backpack?" She muttered to herself, turning away from the mirror and gazing out over her room. It was fairly clean, for Kim wasn't a terribly messy person. Things were in order and organized but not dusty from neglect. However, there was still a sinking sensation in her heart as she thought about clearing her things from her room and stuffing them into tiny boxes for shipment.

She was just finishing making her bed when the soft chime of the doorbell sounded from below. She paused and listened, wondering who had dropped by for a visit. Was it Monique? No…her girlfriend was visiting her Uncle this summer; she wouldn't be back until right before Kim officially left for her university. What about Ron?

"Hey Dr. P! Is Kim up yet?" There was her answer, and she sighed. For some reason, she wasn't feeling too excited about seeing him just yet.

"Oh, hello Ronald. Yes, she's right upstairs."

Kim sat at the end of her bed as Ron climbed the stairs. He entered her room and peered about as if it had changed somehow. Under his arm he carried a stack of collapsed boxes, and Kim faintly remembered that he said he would stop by and help her pack. She smiled, and he took a seat next to her.

"So….you haven't started yet…" He commented casually, picking at the invisible lint from his pants. From one of the large pockets on the side Rufus stuck his head out and looked up at Kim, frowning and giving a small whine when he spotted her. His disappointment perfectly epitomized Ron's expression, although he fought to keep a cheery façade.

Kim stood and crossed over to her closet, throwing open the door and looking inside at the mass of clothes. "I wanted to wait for you," she answered with a shrug, pulling out a hangar with a pair of pants and casting it to the ground. "Would you make a box for me please?" He watched her move about for a second, and then slid onto the floor and held out the cardboard in front of him, trying his best to make out the fine black print directions. Rufus scrambled up onto his shoulder and hummed thoughtfully before he pointed out the sequence of folding. As he went about that work, Kim was stuck with sorting out her clothes.

"Too high school-ish?" She asked, holding up a white shirt with a pink heart on the chest, and the pair of pink pants that went with it. Ron glanced up, studied the outfit, and then shrugged. She sighed, and tossed it into the pile for donation. She felt as though nothing she owned was mature enough to walk into college and appear "grown-up". She didn't want to feel like a silly freshmeat on the first day, although she technically was.

Something bumped against her bare calf and she turned around to find Ron holding out a completed box. She took it from him with a grateful smile, but the one in return was only half-felt. She noticed how he hadn't looked her directly in the eyes since he got there or how moodily silent he was being. He was definitely bummed that she was leaving, but she was glad he had even showed up today. At least he was coming to terms with her departure. For a while, she didn't know how well their relationship would hold up, since he almost always threw a fit whenever the subject of her going off to college was brought up in conversation. He had, somehow, worked into his head that once she was gone, she wasn't coming back. That, and she would be far too busy to deal with him anymore. He always commented on how she was growing up without him, and for once, she was beginning to believe him.

With quick hands, Kim tied her hair up into a fluffy ponytail and got to work throwing her clothes into the appropriate piles and boxes. They worked quietly and quickly, but in the few hours of morning that they had left, there was hardly a dent in the day's work.

* * *

The cave was eerily quiet with Drakken gone. Shego enjoyed the silence for a while, since it would only last so long. She took her time in reading her magazines and filing her nails to needle-sharp points and admiring them once they were done. When the quietness began to feel empty, she switched on the radio, and was delighted to hear the new single from MC Honey blast from the speakers. Whilst the hip-hop blared, a sudden thought came to mind, and her gaze slid over to Drakken's abandoned desk. Her eyebrows rose with curiosity and she stared at it for a moment, her wonder starting to awaken. If Drakken was really planning something, he would have told her….right?

After a minute of thought, Shego stood up from the lounge and walked over to his desk, eying the mounds of paper that lay scattered about. There were several copies of Villains Weekly, Evil US, and Fiendish Finds strewn around, with loose articles of junk seeping from the pages. She sifted through the useless documents with slight disgust and ended up tossing a few crappy doodles of his into the trashcan. Might as well crush a dream while it was still new.

"Garbage," she muttered, crunching up wads of paper that Drakken had kept for no reason. However, as she smashed the papers together, something caught her eye, and she leaned closer to the desk for further inspection. It was an envelope addressed to Drakken, with a return address from DNAmy. She picked it up and scrutinized the envelope closely, but there was nothing in it for her to read. Whatever it was had been removed, but Drakken had been careless enough to leave the envelope sitting on his desk. Which meant, either he threw the paper away (something Shego highly doubted he did, since he was such a pig and hardly knew what the purpose of a trashcan was), took it with him, or stashed it somewhere else. She tapped her chin with thought for a moment, trying to figure out where he might try to hide some important information. Obviously, it was something he was keeping from her, since she was sure he would have told her any plan he was devising with his fellow villains.

Slowly, but carefully, Shego searched the desk, bending low as to look underneath and to inspect the side drawers. So far, everything looked normal….until, of course, she found a strange pocket in the side panel that was hidden by a swinging wooden flap. She pushed the flap with her finger and watched it creak back and forth, allowing light to penetrate the secret area every time it swung inwards. Right in the center of the tiny alcove, she spotted the corner of a piece of printer paper. She snatched it quickly, and steadied the flap before she straightened up and plopped back into Drakken's rotating office chair, propping her feet onto his desk and ignoring a pencil when it rolled off the edge. She began to read out loud:

"_Dear Drew; it is good to hear from you again, sweetie! I've missed your laugh for some time. I hope everything's well at the lair and your nasty little sidekick isn't being too much of a meanie…Anyways, I'd love to help you out with your new plan. I've just recently finished my newest design of cloning machines. Of course, it was meant for my precious Cuddle Buddies, but I wouldn't mind if you used it on your sidekick! It will certainly teach her some manners! Hope to see you soon, DNAmy. Oh, by the way, I'm at my summer house in the Bahamas- it's a nice little private cay just east of Cat Island. Isn't that just the cutest name? See you soon, Drewbie! _"

Shego lowered the paper slowly, her face filling with rage and uttermost disgust. "_Clone me_? Drakken's going to _CLONE ME_!? ARRGHH!" The paper crumpled in her grasp, and an instant later, erupted into an acid-green flame. Within seconds it burned into a pile of ash, which Shego dumped onto the floor and crushed under her foot. A furious glowing gloved hand smashed into the desk, and the wood broke into several pieces, some of them charred and sooty. Papers of no importance flew in all directions before they floated to the ground in a swirling mess.

Shego sat in the chair for a minute, fuming, not caring that the plastic armrest was melting under her touch. So, Drakken was hiding something from her, after all. She couldn't believe that he had the guts to keep a secret from her- or the guts to actually go behind her back and try to clone her without her permission. He knew very well how she felt about cloning herself, which was another reason as to why Shego already felt his murder on her hands. He was going to hurt _very badly _for this.

Another idea came to mind while she planned his death, although it only succeeded in making her angrier. There was no way she was going to succumb to a hero's aid and ask for Kim Possible's help. She had too much pride- not to mention her reputation- at stake in order to plead with a cheerleading crime-fighter. Besides, how hard would it be to take down Dr. Drakken, a wannabe super villain with incredibly fallible plans and some fat chick with an obsession of mutant animals? She flexed her claws for a moment, thinking of how it would feel to have Drakken at her mercy. Not only would she make his mistake a painful one, but it was also going to call for a very, _very_ large raise of pay.

"Drakken…." She growled, rising from the office chair and grabbing a set of keys. There was a flight of stairs behind one of the automatic steel doors, and as she marched down the stairs to the 'secret garage', another thought struck her. She paused in mid-step to mull it over, and then a wicked smile curved at her mouth. In order to get to the Bahamas, she needed a plane. And wouldn't it feel nice to give her brothers a long overdue visit?

Shego wasn't technically licensed to own a motorcycle, despite the fact she was great at handling one. As a sort of present one year, Drakken's weirdo cousin Ed dropped a shiny, newly manufactured motorcycle at the lair door, although it had obviously been stolen. She never commented on it, but she was glad to have it around. It gave her some mobility when not at work.

The glossy black vehicle burst from the cliff side, on the opposite side of where the water fall crashed into the lake. There was a dusty dirt road which led directly into Middleton, and Shego zipped down it, ignoring any speed limits as she veered onto an actual paved street. The motorcycle swerved smoothly around cars and pedestrians, although sometimes made dangerously close calls to teen drivers as she sped by; for she couldn't help but hear their shrieks of surprise when she tore down the street, flinging her tire dust into their faces as she left them behind. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to enjoy the torment too much, for she was determined to steal away her stupid hero brothers' jet and strangle Dr. Drakken before nightfall.

Go City was a few miles away, but Shego made up that time considerably by weaving in and out of traffic and zipping through red lights. She didn't have to worry about being pulled over, although numerous police cars had given a short pursuit before a flaming ball of green plasma burst their tires. She laughed over her shoulder, "See ya, suckas," when they could no longer follow her. When she finally made it into Go City, she only slowed down just enough to not attract too much attention. She wanted her appearance to be a surprise to her brothers when she knocked on their door- or rather, knocked it down.

Go Tower loomed ahead, and Shego hid her motorcycle in an off-shore alleyway. Hopefully, no hooligans would find it and steal it away, for that would only mount her anger and possibly wreak destruction on part of the city until she recovered it. There was no sentimental value, of course, but rather she doubted there was a faster vehicle that she could jack off some poor passerby.

She had no problem getting across the water over to Go Tower. Some nice, friendly old man who was taking his boat out for fishing offered her a ride and even the money from his wallet once she explained who she was. Only, she figured it was the convincing of her fiery hands that won him over. It took a few minutes, since the man's rowing was slow (although probably faster than he normally would have gone, had she not been holding a blazing hand at his face) and the currents were slightly choppy. When the boat finally hit the rocky base of her former home, she jumped out onto land and bid him farewell before she kicked his boat back into the bay.

Team Go was lounging about their tower, having not been called out on duty yet. The twins were sitting in the living room and playing some racecar video game, an oversized bowl of popcorn snuggled between them. Mego was sitting on the end of the couch, reading an article about The World's Best Hero in the Heroes United magazine; of course, a giant, smiling picture of Kim Possible was used as the front cover. Hego, the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the group (much to Mego's objection) was rummaging around in the kitchen for sandwich making materials. The team had somehow managed to stick together again after being reunited from the fights against Aviarius and Electronique- Kim Possible had convinced them that Go City was better off with a team of super heroes watching over it, and so they tried. But they weren't without faults or fights, but thankfully, they hadn't split apart again.

"Hey, turn it down, would'ya? I'm trying to read!" Mego complained, glaring over the top of his magazine. The twins didn't even look at him, but continued to tap away at their game controllers.

"Well, we're trying to play games," retorted one of them. Mego scowled.

"Well, play quietly!"

"Well, don't listen!"

"Would you just-" Just then, there was a terrible banging noise, and the boys looked up in surprise. On the other side of the conference table, they saw the front door had been blasted open. The metal doors lay trashed in the hallway, and the silhouette of a tall, feminine figure in their place. They wouldn't have been able to figure out who she was, had her hands not been glowing a fierce green color.

"Shego!" They shouted in unison, jumping to their feet. The twins dropped the controllers and Hego stumbled out of the kitchen, gaping in surprise at their sister as she strolled into the tower, her clawed hands ablaze.

"Hey boys," she said, "Happy to see me?"

Team Go was at loss for words for a moment as they glanced about themselves, wondering what called for such a visit. They didn't remember anything about seeing Shego today, but the more they thought about it, the more they realized it was a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing. Hego cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Uh, Shego, what a nice surprise." There was a flicker of nervousness in his gaze as he watched her, and Shego's falsely cheerful smile was wiped away into a scowl. The black-and-blue super hero backed away immediately, but she approached them anyways, almost delighted to see them edging away from her. Mego just about fell over the back of the couch trying to back up.

"Look, guys, I need a plane. So I'm taking yours." There was no questioning her demand; they watched her glowing hands and scooted to the side, all but offering the keys to the hideout as well.

Shego managed a laugh. "How pathetic. Can't even fight me? Some group of heroes you are." She sauntered past them, wiggling her fingers at the twins and causing them to yelp in fright. Her laughter followed her as she maneuvered down the hall, her hands throwing a strange, green light over the walls.

"At least we don't work for some loser of a boss," Mego muttered, crossing his arms over his chest with agitation. However, his cool façade disappeared a moment later when a ball of plasma darted through the air and blasted the front of his magazine, which, fortunately, had been protecting his face from harm. He grew quiet and ducked behind the couch with the twins for safety.

It had been a long time- several years- since she had last walked these hallways. She paused every now and then, trying to remember her way around. After she finally succeeded in finding the hangar, she boarded the craft and pushed a sequence of buttons, resulting in the activation of the plane. Over head the ceiling opened up, and the ground beneath the plane started to rise, lifting her and the machine onto the top of the roof. Daylight glinted off of the jet and revealed its multi-colored surface, casting rainbow light across the metallic runaway as it spread out beneath the plane. Shego flicked a few more switches and the jet roared in response, fire blasting from the boosters in the back and inching the craft down the ramp. She pushed down on the throttle and the hum grew more frenzied and the plane picked up speed, until finally it launched off the roof and into the air.

Shego entered the coordinates for DNAmy's said 'private island' and sat back, thankful that Team Go's autopilot was still fully operational. As the jet soared through the sky, she thought darkly, _I wonder what color Drakken will turn when I choke him? _

_

* * *

_

It might take a while for Chapter 3 to get up, since school is starting up for me soon. But keep checking back for updates!


End file.
